


power outage

by lilac_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_howell/pseuds/lilac_howell
Summary: The power goes out at Dan and Phil's flat. Dan gets scared and Phil keeps him safe.





	power outage

It was March in London, meaning many days of rain. Tonight was worse. There was thunder, lightning, and the wind was whipping through the streets of the city. Dan sat on his bed with his laptop in his room with headphones on trying to drown out the sounds from the storm. He wasn't necessarily scared of the storm itself, but more of what usually comes with big storms such as these- power outages. Dan wasn't scared of much, but one of the things he was afraid of was the dark. He was in his twenties and still had to sleep with a night light. As he sat there watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a giant crack of thunder came from outside and then a huge flash of lightning, and then darkness. The one thing Dan was dreading the most. He could feel himself start to shake and his breaths becoming shorter. He reached for his phone to text his boyfriend, but before he could, there was a knock on the door. Phil entered Dan's room and sat next to him on their bed, grabbing his hand and rubbing circles on the back of it. 

"Bear? Are you okay?" Phil asked his shaking boyfriend. Dan shook his head and squeezed Phil's hand tighter. "It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe. Let's go to the lounge, yeah?" Phil stood up, Dan getting up a second after. They walked hand in hand to the lounge, Dan staying extra close to Phil. They sat down on the couch and Phil looked over to Dan with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I'm going to go get some lanterns. I will be right back. I'll leave my phone flashlight on, okay?"

"Okay." Dan said quietly as he pulled his legs close to his body. As Phil left the room, he couldn't help but feel scared again. When it's dark at night, he was not as scared because he could turn on lights if he needed to, but not when the power went out. The only source of light were candles or lanterns, which didn't produce enough light. The longer Phil was gone, the more started to overthink about all the demons and scary things that could be lurking in his flat. "Phil?" Dan said as he looked around. 

"I'm coming!" He could hear Phil's footsteps heading up the stairs and into the lounge. He came into the room holding lanterns and flashlights. "Okay, I'm gonna grab something from our room quickly and then I will be back!" Phil placed all the light sources on the couch next to Dan and kissed him on the forehead before running into the bedroom. He returned a moment later holding their duvet, some sheets, and their pillows. 

"What are those for?" Dan asked looking at the heap of linens in Phil's arms. 

"We're gonna make a pillow fort!" Phil said as dropped everything on the ground. He grabbed the duvet and laid it on the ground, putting the pillows around it. Then he grabbed the sheets and handed one to Dan. "Wanna help?" 

"I would love to, but I do think some light would be good." Dan laughed as he grabbed the sheet from Phil. 

"Oh duh!" Phil threw his sheet on the couch and grabbed the lanterns. He turned all of them on and placed them around the room and then grabbed the flashlights and turned them on before laying them on their sides on various shelves. "Okay, now let's make the fort!" 

After struggling to keep the sheets up, they finally had a pillow fort. The sheets were being held down with books and any random heavy item they could find around. 

"It looks almost perfect, but I think it's missing something!" Phil sprinted into their room and came out holding a long strand of battery powered fairy lights. He climbed inside the fort and hung the lights around. "Okay now it's perfect! Come look!" Phil said to Dan. Dan kneeled down and crawled into the fort, a smile spreading across his face as he saw how cool it looked inside. Phil had set up his laptop at the end of the fort and attached his portable dvd player to it. In each corner of the fort was a jar with fake candles in it which gave everything a warm glow. 

"It looks great!" Dan said as he moved closer to Phil who was setting up Big Hero 6 for them to watch. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Phil's lips. 

"I'm glad you like it. Now, ready for the movie?" Dan nodded and they crawled over to the duvet. They laid down, leaving no room between them. Dan laid his head on Phil's chest and Phil wrapped his arm around Dan. 

"I'm so lucky to have you." Dan said as he looked into Phil's eyes. 

"I'm lucky to have you too." Phil said as he booped Dan's nose. Dan smiled and leaned up closer to Phil.

"I love you." He said in almost a whisper. 

"I love you, too." Phil said he connected his lips to Dan's. Dan never got tired of kissing Phil, it always felt like the first time. Every time he kissed him, his worries disappeared, he was no longer feeling scared of the dark or wondering when the power was going to come back on, all he could focus on was being in Phil's arms as they kissed. 

After they pulled away, Dan laid his head back down onto Phil's chest. Phil turned on the movie and grabbed a blanket a draped it over them. Dan snuggled closer into Phil and closed his eyes as Phil ran his fingers through his messy brown curls. Dan smiled as he heard his boyfriend laughing along to the movie. He felt safe. He felt loved. He knew no matter what, Phil would protect him, just as he had been doing since 2009 and would continue to in the future because no matter what, Phil loved him and made sure Dan knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! I know it's pretty short, but I'm tired and it's late. I've been feeling more inspired to write so look forward to more one shots! If you like this one, please share and give me kudos!


End file.
